Poison
by Letting The Rain In
Summary: E/O Challenge. A hunt goes wrong. A story told in six drabbles. Promp - Nausea/Nauseous
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **_Poison

_**Author:**_ Letting The Rain In

_**Disclaimer:**_ As always, sadly, I only own the order that the words are written in.

_**Challenge Phrase:**_ Nausea/ nauseous/ nauseated

_**Word Count:**_ 100 x 6

_**Fellow Players:**_ Too many to name, but you know who you are! Also, there's a list. Just in case.

_**A/N:**_ Happy Birthday Enkidu07! Since there were soooo many lovely words to add into the drabble, I just had to try for as many as possible and I ended up with an actual story. It's written for the special birthday challenge, but I hope everyone enjoys this. Oh, before I forget, Dean Martin inspired the second paragraph with this line: You're not drunk if you can lie on the floor without holding on.

And beware the naughty words ...

* * *

Nausea churns in his belly, sickness rolling through him, leaving him groaning. It's his birthday and for one delirious moment he wonders if he partied too hard, until he opens his eyes and realises he hasn't because his venue of choice wouldn't be some shitty wood on the edge of nowheresville.

He's drugged or poisoned, he can't remember, all he knows is he's lying on the ground, holding on tightly and feeling like he's gonna fall off.

There's something in his side, his fingers brush against it. Pain, white hot and breathtaking, rides a wave of darkness that drowns him.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking, the nausea is back, great heaves that ignite pain just above his hip. It spreads like fire, black and red flames burning through his abdomen, robbing him of the ability to breathe.

Dean intends to swear, but the word that passes his lips is his brother's name.

"Oh God!"

Dean's not entirely certain, but he doesn't think that was him. Peering up blearily, he makes out the wild mop of Sam's hair, his brother's worried expression and his hand, reaching for the object buried in his side.

Dean's protest is weak, his eyes begging Sam not to touch it.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's gotta come out," Sam says. "The dart's poisoned."

Dean's back arches, his hands scrabbling in the forest litter as Sam's fingers close around the dart. With a twist, he wrenches it free from his brother's torso. Dean chokes on the pain and the cry it induces.

"Fuck!"

Sam's hand brushes his face, long, cool fingers against fevered skin.

"Easy, it's done now."

Dean pants, swallowing against the bile that rises in his throat.

"You still feeling nauseous?"

"Yeah," Dean rasps, vocal chords burnt by the acid he's already brought up.

Sam nods. "Good."

Right on cue, Dean vomits again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's on fire. His skin burns, assaulted by images of blistered and charred flesh, a circle of flame and cruel laughter and he's losing himself in the nightmare until Sam calls him back again.

"Stay with me, Dean."

Dean nods, curling in on himself as Sam rambles, keeping him earthbound, grounding him with words. His cool touch brings frost, relief as the nausea returns and Dean focuses on what he's saying. Sam's telling him everything he knows about the venom that flows in Dean's blood.

"Why'm I sick?"

"Osmosis."

Dean wonders what a dead pharaoh has to do with anything.


	5. Chapter 5

"Enzymes in your stomach lining draw the poison."

Dean's convinced he's just thrown up his stomach lining, but chooses to keep his opinion to himself. Sam's in professor mode and you interrupt the professor at your peril.

"You're lucky, one dose isn't lethal."

Sam puts his hand on the wound, concerned by the heat he encounters. There's little blood, the dart wasn't designed to damage, just to introduce the poison. Dean flinches at his touch and he softly apologises.

Another wave of nausea.

Sam winces in sympathy but there's little he can do. Being unable to help is soul destroying.


	6. Chapter 6

It takes Dean the rest of the night to rid his system of the toxin, the nausea finally subsiding as dawn breaks. Dean's exhausted, dark circles shadowing his eyes, his body trembling.

His determination isn't diminished, however. Once he's certain he won't vomit in the Impala, he asks Sam to get him back to the motel. Dean doesn't appreciate any coddling, so Sam hauls him to his feet, slings his arm around his shoulders and half carries, half drags his brother through the woods.

Back at the motel, Sam watches as Dean sleeps deep and even, grateful for small mercies.


End file.
